Swamp Thing (Volume 5) Issue 13
Synopsis "Rotworld: The Green Kingdom, Part I" Swamp Thing regains awareness of his surroundings with a woman holding a sword's point to his throat. That woman is Poison Ivy, who demands to know who he is. She insists that his claims that he is Alec Holland are lies, given that ever since Alec Holland and Buddy Baker disappeared one year ago, The Rot has taken hold of the earth. Alec is confused by the suggestion that he has been gone a year, but he has little time to think on it, because Deadman enters his body in order to ascertain his identity. After just a short time of being inside, Deadman can assert that this is Alec Holland, and that they should bring him back to the w:c:dc:Parliament of Trees. Alec is eager to get out of the desert, and back to Louisiana and the Parliament, but Ivy coldly explains that they are in Louisiana. The swamp that used to be here is now a desert, and the Parliament of Trees lies at the top of a massive tree trunk, high above the rotten earth. Ivy blames Alec for leaving them alone to deal with the Rot, instead of taking his place as the Green's warrior king. Confusedly, Alec explains how he and Buddy Baker had entered the Rot, trying to take the battle to them, but had not realized that it was one of Anton Arcane's tricks. The Rot world they entered gave way to this one. Apparently, what had felt like a few hours in the Rot was nearly a year for the rest of the world. All that remains of the forces of the Green are he, Ivy, and the Parliament. At the top of the trunk lies a haven of floral beauty, with the young Parliament at its highest peak. At first, the Parliament does not recognize him, but when they see that Alec has returned, they are pleased, hoping he will be able to save them. Unfortunately, this is not some dystopian future to them; it is the awful present. There is no way back to the the world that came before the Rot took hold. Once Buddy and Alec entered the Rot, Arcane's forces made their move. While it started in Europe, it eventually spread across the world. Both Red and Green were unprepared, and so were only able to protect those with a natural connection to their power. Meanwhile, the rest of earth's heroes soon fell to the forces of corruption and death. All that remains is the world of Rot, and Arcane has made his fortress in the centre of America. When Alec asks after the fate of Abigail Arcane, the Parliament falls silent. Alec is shaken into full consciousness by Ivy, who warns that the forces of the Rot are attacking the trunk, once again. Only this time, the Rot has sent some of its heavier hitters. Apparently, Arcane knows that Alec has returned. In his absence, Ivy and the Parliament created an army of weak swamp things, hoping to protect themselves, but none of them have the strength that Alec has. With Ivy at their head, Alec, Deadman, and the army face off against the rot-infected Teen Titans. The Parliament, meanwhile, debates whether it should have told him the truth about Abby. When she flew back to Europe to fight the Rot, her plane was overcome by the force of death and decay, and it crashed with her inside it. Abigail Arcane is dead. Appearances "Rotworld: The Green Kingdom, Part I" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Poison Ivy *Deadman *Abigail Arcane *Parliament of Trees *Anton Arcane *Rotlings *Teen Titans **Red Robin **Wonder Girl **Solstice **Kid Flash **Superboy *Starfire *Cyborg *Giganta *Krypto *Supergirl *Buddy Baker Locations *Louisiana *Metropolis **Daily Planet Concepts *The Green *The Rot *The Red Items *Coming Soon Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 5)'' Issue 13 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-13-rotworld-the-green-kingdom-part-one/4000-359831/ Swamp Thing (Volume 5) Issue 13] on Comic Vine Category:Comic Books Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 5) Issues